


what a dreamboat

by poseidonsreplacement



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poseidonsreplacement/pseuds/poseidonsreplacement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which carlos is a nerd and cecil loves him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what a dreamboat

cecil and carlos are lying side by side on the couch, cecil a bit wrapped up in the episode of breaking bad playing softly on the tv, and carlos  a bit wrapped up in, well, cecil.

carlos hugs his boyfriend a bit tighter, prompting said boyfriend to look up with irritation.

“what are you doing carlos i am sorry but i am trying to watch this episode of breaking bad and though i do find your scientific knowledge of chemicals and those things to be quite sexy now is not the time for any of that”

“i love you, cecil”

cecil’s lips quirk up at the corners a bit.

“i love you more.”

to cecil’s surprise, it is at that moment that carlos nearly leaps out of his spot on the sofa (nearly knocking cecil over in his haste much to his dismay)

“ _no_. cecil you cannot say such unfounded nonsense. you see the thing about love on a scientific basis is that it is divided into three sub-sections. there is lust, attraction and attachment. now three distinct neural circutries…” it is at this point that cecil stops paying attention to what carlos is saying, and starts paying more attention to the curve of his lips, and the way his boyfriend’s brow is furrowed (in distress? concentration?) and how his nose crinkles in that endearing way when he starts talking passionately about some topic.

_what a dreamboat_ , cecil thinks to himself.

“...and that is why it is i who actually loves you more”

this statement ends up snapping cecil out of his (lust? love? adoration? all three? perhaps he should have been paying attention to carlos?) daze and causes him to giggle uncontrollably.

(carlos who was quite pleased with himself at that point is very confused to say the least)

cecil wraps his arms around his partner and nuzzles into his neck, with an adorable (to carlos only) grin upon his face.

“carlos, i love you but you are such a dweeb.”

carlos just kisses him in retaliation.

(not that cecil is complaining.)

* * *

**I!!! FINALLY!!! POSTED!!! ON HERE!!! ok anyway yea just a drabble based off a txt post on tumblr and ~  
**

[ **tumblr** ](wufandance.tumblr.com)


End file.
